My Immortal
by Diminishing Quarter
Summary: Hyuuga Hinata siempre ha sido capaz de ver la muerte de la gente, visiones o locura. ¿Qué hará para evitar la muerte de la persona que ama?
1. Chapter 1

Copyright © Masashi Kishimoto**  
**Genero: Romance | Misterio | Suspenso

Rating: T

Love in air

_Recuerdos_

_Pensamientos_

Autor:Diminishing quarter/Moon letters

**Si ven esta historia que no sea en FanFiction avísenme.**

**NO AL PLAGIO.**

**Sinopsis:** Hyuuga Hinata siempre ha sido capaz de ver la muerte de la gente, visiones o locura. ¿Qué hará para evitar la muerte de la persona que ama?

* * *

— Otou-san O-onegai—. Se aferraba a la pierna de su padre, parte de la tela del costoso pantalón se encontraba húmedo por las lágrimas que salían de los ojos de su primogénita.

Eso no le importó, que se aferrara de donde quisiera, que huyera si quisiera. Él la encerraría de una vez por todas y así tendría la conciencia limpia y su familia se levantaría con la cabeza erguida afrontando la futura y penosa humillación. A pesar del peso extra el Hyuuga siguió caminando siendo seguido por su mujer, que a pesar de la negativa que ella diera la decisión había sido tomada. Hinata ingresaría a un hospital psiquiátrico y no saldría de ahí hasta que el estuviera convencido de que su hija ya no estaba loca.

De pequeña había sido así, detraída, torpe; inútil. Siempre tenía pesadillas y temía a cosas que él nunca había visto por más que ella jurara que estaban ahí. Con el tiempo había solo empeorado, ahora la niña juraba ver muertes en sus sueños o hasta despierta, de gente que era cercana a ellos.

Pero la gota se había derramado del vaso, Hiashi se hartó cuando ella había comentado la muerte de su hermano gemelo. La ignoro y fingió nunca haber escuchado eso. Su mundo se tornó oscuro cuando un día el teléfono había sonado, atendió y recibió la noticia. La familia de su hermano sufrió un accidente, el único sobreviviente era su sobrino Neji, no su hermano; solo su sobrino.

Había sentido miedo, un frio subía por su columna y vio a su hija al pie de las escaleras, llorando. Ella ya lo sabía, estaba loca y nadie lo sacaría de esa conclusión. Lo primero que hizo fue tomar las pertenencias de la niña y arrojarlas contra la pared, el ruido despertó a las otras dos mujeres que vivían ahí. Su esposa e hija menor.

— ¡Esto ha sido el colmo! —. Rugió el castaño. — ¿Estas feliz? ¡Lo mataste! —, arrojo un jarrón que al estrellarse una de las piezas roso su mejilla dejando una herida un poco profunda. — ¡Te largaras de esta casa! ¡A un Psiquiátrico iras y no volverás a vernos!

Empaco la ropa de la chica y salió con ella a rastras.

Hinata intentaba detener a su padre sin resultado alguno. ¿Por qué no le creían desde pequeña?

Desde que tenía memoria veía cosas que sus padres no comprendían, hubo un tiempo en que su hermana menor, Hanabi veía lo mismo que ella. En ese tiempo dormían juntas y no se separaban; hasta que llegó el momento en que volvió a quedar sola, las noches en vela aumentaban por el temor de que alguien que no era su familia le llamara por las noches, susurrara su nombre y le pidiera ayuda. Y esas muertes que veía que no la dejaban en paz.

— N-no quiero ir—. Suplicaba la pequeña que era tomada por la fuerza y su padre la hacía entrar de una vez por todas a la puerta del hospital.

Sintió el frio establecimiento por el aire acondicionado, lucia bastante tranquilo. Enfrente de ellos había una recepcionista que platicaba amenamente con un médico del hospital, el hombre se retiró y paso una credencial por una placa dándole acceso a otra parte del hospital. Se escuchaba la música estridente, ese tipo de música molesta de un elevador, el lugar apestaba a medicina, pretendía cubrirse con un aroma a rosas, pero la medicina tenía un efecto mucho mayor en él.

— Bienvenidos al Hospital Psiquiátrico St. Pierre—. La mujer sonrió y espero a que Hiashi se acercara hasta el mostrador— ¿En qué puedo ayudarlos? — .

Sintió las uñas de la niña aferrarse y llegar hasta su piel, no se inmuto por ello. Una vez que saliera de aquí iría al funeral de su hermano y llevaría a su sobrino a su casa, donde formaría una nueva familia con él. Olvidaría el asunto de su desdichada hija, no importaba lo duro que se estuviera aferrando, le diría adiós a los pocos buenos recuerdos que tuvo con ella.

La primera vez que la sostuvo en brazos, ese pequeño bulto de cabellos azulinos y mejillas rojizas, la primera sonrisa que le daba, su primera palabra. Esas cosas se irían de su mente para poder olvidarla y centrarse en el nuevo futuro que tendría.

— Intérnenla—. Fue una orden hecha por el castaño.

— ¿Perdón? —. La mujer no entendía, ¿internar a la pequeña? Le dio un rápido vistazo, la niña no se veía enferma, es más; lloraba por no ser internada. Pero al final del día no era ella quien decidía quien se quedaba y quién no.

— Deseo internara la niña, esta desquiciada. — sus palabras eran dolorosas para la Hyuuga, cada vocablo o el modo en el que lo decía le provocaban una sensación similar a la de ser apuñalado en el corazón. Las lágrimas seguían cayendo con más intensidad, estaba perdida.

Había sido internada, la mujer del castaño se sentía indignada y molesta con su esposo, era la primera vez que era inhumano con su hija y no sería fácil perdonarlo. Hiashi por el contrario sentía que un peso se le había quitado de encima, ya no temería a la niña de 12 años que había engendrado. Porque eso había pasado, el miedo se estaba desarrollando a causa de ella. Entonces… ¿Por qué sentía un temor más grande el dejarla?

Todo había sido en un segundo, la mayoría de sus pertenencias estaban resguardabas y siendo revisadas para evitar que la niña hiciera algo peligroso, la trasladaron a un cuarto en donde solo había una pequeña cama individual y un escritorio; no había decoración alguna las paredes eran blancas y acolchonadas. Toco la superficie y esta se manchó un poco, se sentó sobre la mullida cama y cerro sus ojos.

Tenía miedo, ella no estaba loca. Los médicos la creían así por lo que su padre les había dicho, se recostó y tomo la posición fetal. Ya no vería a su madre, ni a su pequeña hermana; no más cenas en familia o viajes familiares. Solo le quedaban cuatro paredes por mirar.

Vio la puerta abrirse y un hombre de bata blanca entraba a su habitación.

— Buenos días Hinata—, el medico llevaba su cabello largo y oscuro y su piel era más pálida que la de ella, sus ojos tenían un tono amarillento. Parecía un ser extraño con las ojeras que había debajo de sus ojos. — Soy Orochimaru y seré el medico que te atenderá. — el hombre le sonrió y extendió su mano hacia ella.

Hinata dudo, el hombre le daba miedo, pero si él decía que era su médico tenía que confiar en él. Tomo la mano del médico y se dejó guiar, la niña tenía un pequeño tour por las instalaciones del hospital. Cuando llegaron al área recreativa se fascino, había un extenso jardín y demasiados árboles, la gente caminaba o hablaba sola, ella pretendía ignorarlo como Orochimaru le había sugerido. En una esquina, junto a una ventana Hinata vio a varios pacientes pintando, su rostro se iluminó.

— ¿Te gusta la pintura? — Pregunto.

— ¡H-hai! —. La Hyuuga respondió y se imaginó pintando ahí.

La risa de un niño le llamo la atención, miro hacia atrás y el chico le saludo, sus mejillas se tornaron rojizas y Hinata imito el saludo. Le sonrió en pequeño y la Hyuuga noto que también llevaba puesto una bata similar a la suya, solo que él no tenía amarrada la bata como ella. Orochimaru se dio cuenta del peculiar movimiento de su pequeña paciente, miro hacia la misma dirección…

— ¿Qué miras Hinata? —. La niña alzo la vista hacia él.

— A-aquel niño –me mira—. Lo señalo.

El hombre se agacho hasta quedar al nivel de la Hyuuga. — Ahí no hay nadie—.

* * *

**N/A: Un fic nuevo XD jaja apenas saldré de uno y traigo uno nuevo, espero les agrade.**


	2. Chapter 2

Copyright © Masashi Kishimoto**  
**Genero: Romance | Misterio | Suspenso

Rating: T

My Immortal

_Recuerdos_

_Pensamientos_

Autor:Diminishing quarter/Moon letters

* * *

**Si ven esta historia que no sea en FanFiction avísenme.**

**NO AL PLAGIO.**

* * *

**N/A: Un nuevo capitulo (algo corto), espero lo disfruten. Tenganme paciencia estoy entrando a finales de la universidad y debo enfocarme en los trabajos. Dudas o sugerencias los iré respondiendo por PM o aquí. En cuanto a las que preguntaron por quien era el niño oque vio Hinata, eso se explicara el próximo capitulo ^^**

* * *

CAPITULO 1

Hinata miraba perdidamente el jardín, Orochimaru prometió regresar por ella para continuar con el recorrido; le habían a avisado que otro de sus pacientes había tenido una crisis y debía ir de inmediato. Observo a la gente que paseaba por el jardín, la mayoría adultos. Gritaban, hablaban solos; le asustaba. Abrazo sus piernas y oculto su rostro en ellas, quería salir de ahí y no podía hacerlo, el único adulto que la ayudaba era el medico que se encargaría de ella.

Quería vestir su ropa y no las batas del hospital, quería su habitación, estar en casa y que su madre la abrazara fuertemente. Pero so parecía lejano, ya no había quien la protegiera y cuidara de sus pesadillas, las caricias que su madre procuraba en darle las sentía tan lejanas ya. No habría más regaños por parte de su padre, no vería a su hermana menor.

Las voces que alguna vez escucho y conoció se disiparían de su mente as rápido de lo que pudiera creer.

Sus sentidos captaron el calor de una persona a su lado, ostro su rostro y miro detenidamente a la persona que se había sentado a su lado, tranquilo y sin hacer ningún movimiento. Un joven hombre, de cabello oscuro y una piel un poco más oscura que la de ella, solo un poco; las oscuras ojeras delataban el tiempo que su cuerpo había dejado de descansar, el volteo a verla y le sonrió. La pequeña se sorprendió por la extraña cicatriz que tenía en el lado derecho de su rostro, Hinata le sonrió al igual y el hombre regreso a mirar el vacío.

— Un jardín más grande sería perfecto en este lugar—. El joven pelinegro mostro su sonrisa y giro nuevamente para ver a la ojiperla, esta vez subiendo sus piernas a la banca en la que se encontraban. — Seria más cómodo para Ichiro-kun— el joven señalo una ubicación con el dedo índice y Hinata lo que hizo fue seguir aquella extensión de la mano del azabache.

Cerca de un árbol, escondido, pero visible estaba el niño que la había saludado. El niño que su médico le había negado la existencia.

— Te observa… le agradas— el chico cambio el tono de su voz a uno más divertido, — también lo puedes ver, nos divertiremos mucho… este… ¿Cuál es tu nombre? — extendió su mano hacia la ojiperla y se rasco la parte de la nuca.

Hinata dejo de observar al niño y respondió el saludo del joven, tímidamente extendió su mano la estrecho con la del chico.

— Mi…mi nombre es H-hinata—.

— Soy Obito—.

Una inexplicable y extraña unión se había forjado entre ellos, tanto por la cercanía que el moreno tenía con la pequeña ojiperla y ella por poder compartir con una persona que era tan solo 3 años mayor que ella. Los únicos jóvenes que habitaban el hospital psiquiátrico.

Ella había aprendido a moverse por todo el hospital sin perderse en los grandes pasillos que parecían la extensión de un gran laberinto, no podía perderse ya. Conocía los atajos y se movía con facilidad, cuando tenía sesiones con Orochimaru ella creía que habría más gente recibiendo de sus tratamientos; descubrió que ella y Obito tenían la misma… enfermedad.

Orochimaru cerró la puerta e indico a Hinata el asiento que ocuparía, Obito estaba sentado a un lado de ella y le sonrió al verla. El medico enfrente de ellos tomo periódico que estaba debajo de su brazo y espero en silencio, el tic tac del reloj era el sonido que inundaba aquella habitación, el azabache se movió de su asiento y hablo.

— Hoy murió mi padre—. La voz del moreno sonaba tan tranquila, el esperaba que muriera. Obito ya había visto la muerte de su padre.

A Hinata le sorprendía la forma en que sobrellevaba la noticia, no le asustaba o sorprendía. Ver las muertes era parte de su vida.

— Mi hermano y su familia vendrán mañana a darme la noticia—. Suspiro, — a veces olvidan que yo sé lo que pasa antes que ellos—.

Orochimaru miro a Hinata y le extendió el periódico. En primera plana estaba la muerte del padre de Obito. Uchiha Madara.

— ¿Has visto muertes más recientes? —. Orochimaru tomo una libreta y comenzó a tomar apuntes.

— Hai—. Obito se encogió y cerró sus ojos, intentando borrar demasiada sangre de su mente. — Personal del hospital y … mi hermano, su esposa e hijo mayor. —.

— Hinata—. Ella levanto la vista, Orochimaru la miraba. — ¿Qué has visto tú? —.

— Etto… yo… y-yo he visto—, sus dedos índices jugaron un poco. — M-mis abuelos y a mis t-tíos, fue espantoso—. Sus manos fueron a su rostro y limpiar las lágrimas que brotaban de sus ojos.

Una sesión diaria, los tres solos en la oficina de Orochimaru, un sillón donde él se sentaba y posteriormente había un diván en donde ella y Obito se turnaban para hablar mañana. Se sentía agotada y extrañamente el moreno salía relajado y con una sonrisa en la cara, tal vez se debía a que se desahogaba contando este tipo de cosas a una persona que no los juzgaba.

— H-hoy vendrán a v-visitarlo Obito-san— Hinata le seguía el paso al moreno mientras se dirigían al área recreativa, verían un momento la televisión y cada quien iría a su habitación.

El no respondió, Hinata solo le recordaba lo que ya había visto, caminaron en silencio hasta que una voz llamo al moreno; ambos giraron y como era de esperarse. El hermano de Obito y su familia venían a visitarlo, vestidos de luto.

.

.

Su madre acomodaba su camisa y le colocaba un saco totalmente negro, hacía gestos. Le habían avisado que antes de ir al entierro de su abuelo tenían que pasar por el hermano de su padre. Frunció el ceño, no le agradaba ir a ese hospital.

Era frio y el extraño olor que emanaba esa lugar era detestable, su hermano mayor se acomodaba la corbata y amarraba su cabello en una coleta, rápidamente subieron al auto dónde su padre los esperaba. Siempre había sido costumbre que en el auto nadie hablaba, así que el pequeño miraba por la ventana; varias gotas caían sobre el vidrio y dio un vistazo al cielo. Por fortuna llevaban paraguas suficientes para todos, su mano resbalo hacia el traje que permanecía guardado en una caja, ese traje lo usaría su tío en el funeral.

Su padre se las había arreglado para sacar a su tío del hospital tan solo un par de horas, casi no conocía a su tío; Itachi decía que era normal que no lo recordara. Obito había entrado al hospital cuando tenía 8 años, sin embargo Itachi lo recordaba perfectamente, tenían la misma edad y se habían criado juntos.

Obito y Fugaku tenían una gran diferencia de edad y eso se debía a que cuando la madre de Fugaku había fallecido Madara nunca se había buscado a una mujer hasta que su primogénito había contraído nupcias con Mikoto. En ese tiempo Madara conoció a una mujer y la dejo preñada, trayendo a este mundo a Obito.

Ambos hermanos fueron distanciados y nunca hubo un lazo que los uniera, Fugaku solo conocía su existencia y cuidaría de el por qué era su deber. Cuidar de su loco hermano menor, nunca vio algún ataque de los que Obito llego a sufrir; era la madre de el quien se los decía. Madara cansado de esos ataques interno a su hermano en el hospital, trayendo como consecuencias que la mujer lo dejara porque ya no había nada que lo atara a el.

El Uchiha no odiaba a su hijo menor, pero era una razón por la cual esa mujer supo amarrarlo por ocho años. En su testamento había puesto a nombre de Obito una fuere cantidad de dinero, lo suficiente para que muriera y no haber trabajado nunca y a Fugaku le había dejado a cargo todos sus negocios, a cambio de que velara por su hermano menor. Y cuando Madara ordenada, era una ley impuesta para toda la familia.

Habían llegado al hospital y se acercaban a la entrada principal, los recibió la recepcionista seguida por el médico que trataba a Obito. Orochimaru les saludo e informo que solo Obito saldría con la supervisión de un médico y enfermero, no querían que tuviera una recaída cuando su condición había mejorado notablemente. Fugaku acepto y siguió a Orochimaru indicándoles donde se encontraba el joven.

El pequeño Sasuke de doce años buscaba a la persona que sería su tío, toda la gente que había mirado era gente mayor y nadie que fuera de la edad de su hermano mayor, cuando su padre dijo un nombre en voz alta él pudo observar el joven que vestía una bata blanca y miraba hacia ellos, y lo que más acaparo su atención, era la niña que estaba detrás de su tío.

.

No se molestó en que le dieran el lujo de detalles en cómo había muerto el hombre que fue parte de su proceso de vida, solo escucho varias palabras y tomo la caja que le entregaba la esposa de su hermano, fue hasta su habitación y se cambió. Salió sin anudarse la corbata y no encontraba a nadie que le ayudara con el nudo, una mano que estiraba su saco le llamo la atención.

Hinata le sonrió y Obito se puso a su altura y para su sorpresa ella anudo la corbata con mucho cuidado.

— Arigato Hinata-chan—. El Uchiha revolvió su cabello para reunirse inmediatamente con su hermano y la familia de él, — Nos vemos mañana—.

El chico se despidió al igual que Hinata, el moreno se acomodó el cuello de la camisa y sin darse cuenta le extendieron unos lentes oscuros que cubrían por completo sus ojos.

— No quiero que nadie vea esa cicatriz—. Fugaku parecía molesto.

¿Quién no lo estaría con la condición que le había dado su padre para heredar?

Obito se colocó los lentes y volvió a despedirse de Hinata que seguía observándolo salir.

El Uchiha mayor se percató de lo sucedido y tomo del hombro a su hermano menor y ambos aumentaron la velocidad.

— Un escándalo con pedofilia en él no nos conviene ahora. —.

.

.

La chica suspiro, casi caía la noche y Obito aún no regresaba. Su mente divagaba haciéndola pensar que tal vez el chico ya había dejado el hospital para siempre, pero Obito nunca le había mencionado nada. Una vez en su dormitorio se acostó sobre su cama y dejo que sus parpados se cerraran.

Abrió sus ojos, todo lo que veía una especie de manchas, se acostumbraba a ver por la oscuridad, se desesperó y encendió una pequeña lámpara. Casi caía de la cama, cuando había estirado su mano se percató de los detalles. Ella no tenía una lámpara, la habitación en la que estaba no era suya y sobre todo… esa no era su mano.

Un ruido atrajo su atención, provenía del primer piso, abrió la puerta salió al pasillo. Se sorprendió, estaba en su casa y a la vez no. No era su cuerpo, solo podía ver lo que pasaba, sabía lo que significaba. Estaba por ver una muerte y sobre todo de alguien de su familia.

Volvió a escucharse un ruido y la persona que no lograba ver bajo inmediatamente, una sombra se movía con rapidez en la sala.

Hinata quería gritar no podía hacer nada cuando alguien querido para ella estaba en peligro, ambas figuras estaban frente a frente y comenzaron a pelear, el escandalo provoco que el resto de la gente en la casa bajara, uno a uno logro ver como bajaban su madre y hermana de las escaleras.

Entonces se percató que era su padre quien forcejeaba con aquella figura.

— ¡Llama a la policía! —. Su madre había dado una orden y fue a auxiliar a Hiashi.

En un momento crucial había aparecido su primo, quien ya se encontraba establecido en la casa, al igual que la Hyuuga fue a auxiliar a detener al ladrón que había entrado a la residencia.

Todo lo que veía se tornaba más oscuro y el destello de varios disparos la despertó.

Sudaba por completo y su corazón palpitaba, se levantó de la cama y sus piernas no respondieron, cayendo al suelo golpeándose el rostro. Volvió a intentarlo, sus piernas temblaron y logro sostenerse, quiso abrir la puerta y no pudo; tenía el seguro puesto.

— ¡Onega! ¡Abran! —Golpeo la puerta una vez y no hubo resultado, — m-mis… ¡Mis padres! ¡Onegai déjenme salir! —.

Golpeo incansablemente hasta que la puerta comenzó a tener un rastro rojo y que Orochimaru llegara con un enfermero y la detuvieran para inyectarle un calmante.

.

.

Orochimaru tomaba un café en su despacho y leía el expediente de la Hyuuga anexada con una foto actual de ella.

**Nombre: **Hyuuga Hinata

**Edad: **12 años

**Sexo femenino**

**Enfermedad: _**

**Observaciones: **Aun no se diagnostica en concreto una enfermedad, sufre de visiones que terminan por alterar al paciente.

Es el segundo paciente en el hospital en sufrir estos tipos de ataques con los mismos síntomas, similares a la esquizofrenia, logran detenerse a tiempo administrándoseles un calmante experimental.

**Tratamiento: **Siendo prohibido el electroshock, el tratamiento sigue siendo experimental.

* * *

**Continuara.**


	3. Chapter 3

Copyright © Masashi Kishimoto**  
**Genero: Romance | Suspence | Angst

Rating: T

My Immortal

_Recuerdos_

_Pensamientos_

* * *

Autor:Diminishing quarter/Moon letters

**Si ven esta historia que no sea en FanFiction avísenme.**

**NO AL PLAGIO.**

* * *

CAPITULO 2

Susurros. Todos comentaban la noticia que acaparaba los periódicos esta mañana, las noticias televisivas no hablaban de otra cosa; la caída del imperio Hyuuga. La familia principal había muerto en un asesinato, el sobreviviente se encontraba en el hospital recuperándose de sus heridas.

¿Y la hija del difunto Hiashi? Internada en un hospital psiquiátrico sin que los medios lo supieran.

Orochimaru no separaba los ojos del periódico que tenía en sus manos y el sonido del televisor invadía la sala en la que se encontraba. De un momento a otro el sonido ceso y el levanto la vista dejando el papel sobre el escritorio, la persona que estaba frente a el tomo el objeto y leyó el mismo artículo que el hombre.

— ¿Cómo procederemos con este tratamiento… Tsunade? —. Jiraiya pregunto.

Se había vuelto un asunto delicado, los gritos de la ojiperla de la noche anterior y la viva descripción que había dado concordaban con el artículo de hoy.

Fue un gran trabajo tranquilizarla y la han mantenido sedada por toda la noche y parte de esta mañana. Era algo nuevo para el trio de doctores en la habitación, Obito nunca había tenido un ataque similar, este término por ser más descontrolado, violento.

— No lo sé—. Suspiro. Por primera vez la directora del hospital no sabía que proceder con uno de los pacientes del hospital, su juicio no fue errado al dejarla a cargo de Orochimaru. Las sesiones funcionaban, el paciente necesitaba la charla para desahogarse y alejar la ansiedad que el cuerpo mantenía en su sistema.

Sus nervios bajaban y se mantenían tranquilos la mayor parte del tiempo. Aun no llega el momento por el que tenían que declinar, si bien la familia de la niña había muerto tal como horas antes la misma niña gritaba e imploraba salir para ir a su rescate. El shock había sido tan grande que a estar horas de la mañana la ojiperla seguía sedada y amarrada en la cama de su habitación. Por ahora no interrumpirían nada.

— Quiero ver cómo reacciona, de ahora en adelante Hyuuga Hinata y Uchiha Obito formaran parte de nuestra prioridad—. La voz de la mujer fue dura y completamente decidida. — Los tres estaremos a cargo de ellos—.

Orochimaru observo a la mujer y no se opuso a su decisión, a este paso los pacientes podrían recurrir al suicidio. No significaba un retroceso en su carrera como psiquiatra, esto era una prueba para él y sus dos compañeros presente.

— Espero que ninguno muera en el intento—. El peliblanco levanto una pequeña taza con sake en su interior. — Salud—, murmuro y se llevó la taza a los labios. La rubia también tomo de su taza con sake y el medico restante… dio un sorbo a su café.

.

* * *

Había tenido una noche placentera, durmió en una cama bastante mullida y no había sufrido de una habitación fría. Aquí había aire acondicionado, su hermano sí que mantenía una vida llena de lujos; hacía falta más salidas como estas. Si para eso su padre tenía que morir mil veces ¡Que así sea!

Sobre la cómoda noto varias prendas de vestir y tomo las más simples que pudo ver, regresaba al hospital ese mismo día. No era conveniente llevar ropa de marca si no la utilizaría, un gran desperdicio de dinero.

Bajo a la primera planta y solo estaban Fugaku y Mikoto en la mesa. Se les miraba más serio de lo normal y a Obito le preocupo un poco, adentrándose más hacia donde estaba la pareja pudo entenderlo. El periódico sobre la mesa lo puso sobre advertencia y se detuvo, no era bueno ¿Pero el no vio nada? ¿Cómo era posible? ¿Se había "curado"?

Y su mente divago un poco más.

Trago saliva y miro a su único hermano. Los fríos y duros ojos del Uchiha se posaron a su hermano menor que se le notaba preocupado, claramente Obito es mucho más débil que él; incluso se preguntaba cómo se tomaría la noticia.

— Obito…cariño—, Mikoto siempre con su aire maternal, no era de esperar si su cuñado tenía la misma edad que su hijo.

— ¿Q-que sucedió? — Su voz tembló a causa del temor.

Agarro el periódico y conforme leía el artículo de la primera plana… arrugo el papel y lo arrojó al suelo.

— Debo ir al hospital— el moreno se había acercado a la puerta esperando ver que su hermano iba detrás de él, pero el Uchiha permaneció sentado. — ¿Qué esperas Fugaku? Llévame de regreso. —

— Este asunto no es nuestro problema—

— Es mi problema— Sus manos se convirtieron en puños.

— ¿Desde cuándo?

— ¡Desde que Hinata entro al hospital padeciendo lo mismo que yo! — Fugaku no es un hombre que fácilmente pueda sorprenderse, pero no imagino que alguien pudiera incluso llegar a su nivel de locura.

— Aun así no me incumbe—

— ¡Claro que sí! —. Grito el moreno, ocasionando que los hijos de su hermano. Sus sobrinos se acercaran a ver los que pasaba. — Desde que nuestro padre hizo ese testamento, mis problemas… son tus problemas. No arriesgues tu herencia por algo que… como dices, "no es de tu incumbencia" —.

El hombre lo miro fijamente, no sabía que Obito tuviera esa clase de información.

— Mi madre aun me visita ¿Sabes? Tiene trucos para obtener la información que desea. —

Fugaku al sentirse presionado tomo las llaves del auto y llevo a su hermano al hospital del cual nunca deseara que saliera.

Después de haber sido dejado por su hermano, Obito se apresuró a la habitación que bien conocía. Y ahí estaba… amarrada a su cama y dormía debido a los calmantes que le administraron. Su cuerpo se tensó y se recordó años atrás, cuando aún no era capaz de asimilar y entender lo que podía hacer.

Se acercó al cuerpo durmiente de la joven y acaricio su cabeza, moviendo el cabello de su frente y depositando un beso en la piel descubierta. La esperanza albergada en él se hacía presente. Hinata es fuerte, superaría este obstáculo y los que vinieran en un futuro. Él lo hizo, ella podría.

La diferencia es que ella contaría con un apoyo real, no la dejaría caer en la locura. Como alguna vez el mismo estuvo a punto de caer.

Los ojos abrirse de la ojiperla lo hizo sonreír un poco. Ella parecía acostumbrarse a la luz de la habitación y sus ojos se percataron de que él estaba ahí.

— Ichiro-kun está aquí—Hinata forzó una sonrisa.

El Uchiha no hablo y busco al niño a su alrededor. En un esquina… y estaba sentado mirándolos fijamente.

El moreno se puso enfrente de la ojiperla y encaro al pequeño.

— Ahora no Ichiro—. Hinata pudo notar el cambio de voz de Obito— No queremos jugar ahora ¡Vete! —. El chico la miro y le sonrió tiernamente — Se fue. No te hará daño—

Acaricio su frente y sostuvo su mano, sintiendo la presión de la mano de la niña. El contacto no se separó dentro de un tiempo, hasta que alguien había roto el silencio.

— A-arigato Obito-kun—

— Somos amigos, tengo que cuidarte de que te hagas daño—.

La ojiperla sin pensar miro la cicatriz del Uchiha, ella desvió la mirada cuando Obito la había atrapado mirándola. Su cicatriz no lo avergonzaba, solo era la demostración de su locura.

— Ichiro me ayudo a hacerla, me deje llevar y le hice caso. A veces me arrepiento de ello, pero fue mi último ataque. —

— ¿Com…como logro detener los ataques? —.

— Finge que todo está bien e ignora el dolor al ver todo… todo lo que vemos. Orochimaru dejara de administrar la medicina con el tiempo. —

La puerta se abrió y Orochimaru entraba seguido de Tsunade y Jiraiya.

* * *

.

Los grandes ojos oscuros miraban la espalda del chico que se ponía sus zapatos para salir de la casa, había alcanzado a escuchar que su hermano saldría por unas horas a la biblioteca y después de haber insistido tanto el también iría a acompañarlo. La casa sin Itachi le parecía aburrida e ir a la biblioteca con su hermano menor le parecía mejor que nada. Lo alcanzo en la puerta y partieron caminando hacia la biblioteca.

Una vez enfrente de la entrada, Sasuke espero a que Itachi entrara al lugar, pero en cambio hizo una señal y un taxi se detuvo frente a ellos.

— ¿A dónde vamos nii-san? —.

— Sasuke, Onegai… que esto solo quede entre nosotros. —

El Uchiha menor accedió sin saber cuál era el verdadero destino.

No pensó que regresaría de nuevo a aquel hospital durante un buen tiempo, no tuvieron problemas en entrar. Ahora la cuestión era encontrar a su tío y que Itachi hablara con él, pasearon por las partes seguras del hospital y vieron como el joven caminaba hacia el jardín, no iba sola; la niña que vio la última vez estaba con él.

Su hermano camino con Obito dejando solo a Sasuke y a Hinata solos. Él se sentó en la banca.

Los envolvió un silencio que no resulto incomodo del todo, no se conocían; así que no tenían el motivo d dirigirse la palabra. Itachi y Obito mantenían una conversación al otro lado del jardín y parecía que estarían en ese lugar una eternidad.

Miro con cuidado a la chica que estaba a su lado, ella al igual que el miraba a los dos jóvenes intercambiar palabras. Ella suspiro y la sonrisa que mantenía forzada se desplomo y una lágrima rodo por su mejilla y se mantuvo en su barbilla varios segundos antes de caer y perderse entre la ropa. Observo su cabello oscuro de destellos azulinos, no alcanzaba a cubrir su cuello y la ropa no aporta el suficiente calor a su cuerpo, suspiro; solo porque su madre lo había educado a ser buena persona con una mujer que necesitara ayuda. El Uchiha se levantó y se quitó su abrigo poniéndolo en los hombros de la ojiperla.

— ¡Oh! N-no es nec-necesario yo… yo est-estoy bien—.

Se puso de pie e intento quitarse el abrigo y dárselo al chico, pero no espero que el la hiciera sentar.

— Es necesario—, dijo. — Hace frio—.

— A-arigato uhm…—Hinata se interrumpió ella misma, no sabía el nombre del chico. Solo sabía que era familiar de Obito y nada más.

— Uchiha Sasuke—, tomo asiento de nuevo y calentó sus manos con su aliento.

— Arigato Uchiha-san—.

Sus miradas se encontraron. Oscura y enigmática, clara y brillante. Un misterio y un libro abierto.

Su rostro le fue familiar… la chica Hyuuga. Pero según los medios ella se encontraba en un internado y el noto la realidad. El padre de la ojiperla mintió acerca de su paradero ¿Ahora que no tenía familiares quien se haría cargo de ella?

Ella es la razón por la que Obito discutió con su padre esta mañana.

Por una niña de su misma edad, lo que puedo ver en ella fue poco. Se le notaba insegura, nada llamativa, seguramente torpe, nada segura de sí misma. Y es una Hyuuga que heredara mucho poder al salir de aquí.

.

* * *

Regreso a su habitación, una vez que Obito había regresado con su sobrino, el cual le presentaron como Itachi; él y Sasuke se habían retirado. Ella intento regresarle su abrigo y el pelinegro se negó en recibirla, dándole la prenda como regalo. Se recostó en la cama y siguió abrigada al abrigo del Uchiha.

Desprendía un agradable aroma que extrañamente le agradaba y la hizo sentir un poco mejor. Ojala pudiera acercarse más a los hermanos Uchiha, fueron agradables con ella y a ella les agrado. Suspiro y sus pulmones se llenaron de nuevo de ese aroma. Sonrió sin que se diera cuenta.

**N/A:**

**W**ow!

Creo que algo me paso jeje, actualize una historia seguida de otra. Creo que me merezco un premio, me inspire demasiado rápido en esta historia y si sigo asi pronto tendré la actualización de _Love in Air._

__Este fic no es long fic, no se alarmen si las cosas pasan demasiado rápido. ¡Gracias por leer! Espero les guste este capitulo, nos leemos en la próxima actualización,


End file.
